


Snuff

by CrysNichole22, FallenOnyx



Series: Mad Hatter [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Depression, Drug Abuse, GTA AU, I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysNichole22/pseuds/CrysNichole22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenOnyx/pseuds/FallenOnyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Mad Hatter'</p><p>After the events of 'Mad Hatter' the survivor has to suffer with the knowledge that he has blood on his hands from the one person he never thought he could kill. He makes his way back to the scene of the crime and tries to atone for his sins in the way he knows best, drugs and murder. He kind of wishes someone would have told him "it'll get easier" instead of telling him he's just getting crazier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, I left 'Mad Hatter' with kind of a cliff hanger, and I wanted to give some sort of resolution. It might not be what you expected, though. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank FallenOnyx for helping me edit this. It's been a great help so far and i'm looking forward to the extra help. 
> 
> Thanks
> 
> ~Crys

Ray blew out the smoke from his mouth in a shaky breath. He looked up, his eyes taking in the building before him. His unoccupied hand sat in his pocket, playing with the little metal key. The joint sat between his lips for a few seconds longer before it was tossed in the grass. Ray took another deep breath before walking up to the door that led into the building. He immediately made a left, going up three flight of stairs, before coming to a stop in front of the door blocked by yellow caution tape. He made a face and grabbed a handful of it, pulling it away and sticking the key in the doorknob. It unlocked instantly, allowing him passage. 

Everything looked just the way he remembered it. Dishes were broken everywhere. 

_**“Oh my god. Ryan.. Ryan. I’m so sorry.”** _

_**Glass shattered against the wall as a body hit the floor, a sob escaping his lips. He couldn’t believe himself. He looked at his hands and screamed, ignoring the pounds on the door. Nails dug into his skin as he tried to rip it off. He leaned against the wall, allowing screams to rip from his body.** _

_**“Ryan! Ryan!”** _

_**The door burst open....** _

Ray picked up one of the pieces, remembering it to be white, but taking note that it was stained red. He dropped it once again and stepped over the mess. Very quietly, he sat down at the kitchen table, facing the door. This was where he always sat. In the good times…

_**“Ray. I’m home.”** _

_**Ray stood up quickly and made his way to the door. He was quickly wrapped in strong arms, his own smaller arms reaching around and making themselves comfortable around the middle of the other’s back.** _

_**“You’re early.”** _

_**“I wanted to see you. I finished up quickly. Did I keep you waiting long?”** _

_**“I’d have waited forever for you, Ryan.”** _

_**“How about we get something started for dinner. My treat for making you sit in that uncomfortable chair.”** _

and the bad….

_**“I can’t fucking believe you!”** _

_**Ray sat at the table, watching Ryan pace around. He tried to ignore the pounding in his head, but Ryan's constant pacing wasn't helping sooth the ache the drugs were leaving. Ray wanted Ryan to sit down, to help work through this, and mainly to stop the swimming feeling. Ryan couldn't sit down, he was seething. His face was red from yelling, his fists clenched tight.** _

_**“What the fuck were you thinking, Ray?”** _

_**“I’d tell you if I knew what you were talking about.” He grumbled for the second time since Ryan had gotten home. He felt a blow to the side of his face and he went with it, letting it knock him out of his chair.** _

_**“Don’t fuck with me. I saw you.”** _

_**“Saw me doing what, Ryan?” He asked, rubbing his sore face. Ryan didn’t seem to like his answer. He grabbed Ray and hit him against the floor. Ray could hear the crack of the tile hitting his head. That sure as hell didn’t help his headache.** _

_**“I should kill you, you slut.” Ryan spat, leaning down and reaching into the drawer...** _

Ray pulled his hand out of the drawer, a needle in his hand as he made his way to the living room. He set the item down on the table and grabbing the rug in the middle of the floor, not having to worry about the table. It was already in pieces. He couldn’t remember what caused it to get broken, it must have been a fight he had previously. He ripped up the rug and then the carpet underneath, showing wooden boards. As carefully as he could, he pulled at the board and reached his hand inside. Hidden inside the floorboards was a small box, something Ray had tried to keep hidden from Ryan but now it was useless.The box was old and beaten, its small metal latch hardly kept the lid shut anymore. Ray held the box as he moved to put the board and carpet back but decided against it. There was no point after today. 

He opened the box and smiled, pulling out a small tube and a syringe. Reaching over, Ray grabbed the needle and attached it to the glass syringe. He stuck it into the tube and took some of the liquid. Much more than he normally would. The needle came close to his arm for a moment before it was pulled away. “Shit.”

Ray looked around for something. He opened the drawer once more then looked in the box, sighing in relief as he found what he was looking for. 

 

_**“Ray. If you’re going to inject yourself there’s a few rules.”** _

_**“Oh yeah? And what are the rules?”** _

_**“Well first of all, the amount you have in there now could kill you. Cut that in half.” Ray did as he instructed. “Second, You need something to cut off circulation. You’ll have a better success rate if your veins are popped out.”** _

_**Ray hummed, looking around for something to use. A sigh could be heard from the kitchen and Ryan emerged, holding a small strip of cloth. He wrapped it around the man’s arm and tapped on the vein. “Here. Let me show you.” Very carefully, he injected the syringe…** _

And he pushed down the plunger, letting the liquid create a cold feeling in his arm. He emptied the entire tube into his arm before letting the tie go. He could feel it running through his veins, but he wasn’t done yet. 

Ray stood up and looked for the door, once he saw it he went straight for it. He opened the door and looked on the floor instantly. Blood coated the room in a deep scarlet, the splatters of blood on the walls and the way that the red was smeared made it obvious the gunshot was from close proximity. Ray felt his knees buckle as he leaned into the dried, red carpet. He reached up and turned on the television, changing it to the local news. There was a breaking news story, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. 

“Rye, I’m coming.” he whispered, leaning his head down in the place where the body once laid. 

_**“You’ll always be beautiful, coated in red.”** _

_**The gunshot rang through his ears as he watched Ryan’s body fall. Realization crossed his face as he felt the hot liquid hit his hand. Dread washed over him as he dropped to his knees and put himself over the body on the floor.** _

_**“Rye? Ryan, this isn’t funny… Ryan!”** _

_**Ray could feel himself becoming hysterical. He shook Ryan, tried to look for a pulse or a breath, but he couldn’t find anything. There was blood spilling everywhere. Ray tried to stop the bleeding, but nothing he was doing seemed to help. Tears streamed down his face and choked sobs left his throat. “I didn’t mean it. Ryan, I didn’t mean it!” He yelled.** _

“Police say Ray Narvaez Jr. Escaped the mental hospital early this morning. His current location is unknown, but police warn people to stay off the streets. They perceive him to be very dangerous.”

There was a bit of commotion before another face came onto the screen, his face shiny with tears and his brown curls standing out. “Please. Please Ray, if you hear me. Please come back. They can help you. Please, find my best friend. He’s been through so much.. I can’t imagine what he’s doing right now.”

“Narvaez Jr. was the killer of 34 year old, Ryan Haywood, who was reported to be Ray’s abusive lover. Narvaez was charged with first degree murder, as well as multiple other crimes. Police claim that there were many reports of domestic violence between the two, and that it’s not a surprise of the murder.”

“If you’ve ever met the Fake AH Crew, most of them are crazy. Complete psychopaths. We caught two of them, but as soon as we find out the names and faces of the other four, this city will be much safer.”

The television was just background noise, and the sound of a phone ringing fought to overpower the sound. Both fell on deaf ears from the body that laid in the middle of the blood. Brown eyes were glossed over, and for the first time in years, Ray was at peace.


End file.
